Love for the Sword
by ShadowDragonOfTheWest
Summary: A young girl finds her way to Kaoru's school and is badly injured. While she stays there she reveals her talents, and past to her new friends. But when yahiko finds he is developt feelings for her, will she feel the same way. YahikoxOc
1. The Girl in the Moon Light

Love for the Sword

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin

A young girl limped down a dirt road at night with the wind blowing sakura blossom petals around her face. She wore a regular red kimono with a blue ribbon around her waste and had a small pack around her hip. Her hair was brown and about waste length, though any one on the streets that night could tell that this girl needed help. A dark red blotch was growing bigger and bigger on her stomach as she struggled to keep her crystal blue eyes open, while her face and cloths were caked with dirt and dried blood. As she continued to struggle a full moon was revealed, hidden by a cloud only a few moments ago, making her eyes look unreal.

"I need to find a place to rest," she gasped as she looked down the road and saw some warm sort of light from a window or door of what seemed like a school.

Seeing the light, her spirits lifted and the pain in her side seemed to disappear as she limped along in the moon light.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"Hay!! That was mine!!!" yelled Yahiko angrily at Sanosuke who had the last piece of pork in his chopsticks.

"Who said?" retorted Sanosuke.

_Every body is having a good time_, thought Yahiko. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Kaoru, Megumi, and himself all seemed happy in there party, but some thing was bothering him. He had this weird feeling, like someone was hurt, or in danger. He had mentioned it to Kenshin and he said that it was something that swordsmen got over time.

**BAM!!!!!!!!**

Every body turned stiff as a board, not even daring to breathe till Kenshin got up. _Wait this is a chance I can prove myself!!!!_ Thought Yahiko as he hastily got up and walked with Kenshin to the door, wooden sword in hand.

"Yahiko!!! Stop!!" whispered Kaoru as she made a grab for his shirt, but missed.

"No way!!" Yahiko whispered back. "I'll be fine."

Kaoru started to get up but Sanosuke pulled her back down.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine" he reassured her.

As Kenshin opened the door all they could see was darkness as a cloud covered the moon once again. When Yahiko stepped out side there was a nagging feeling in his chest.

"Kenshin I got that feeling again." Yahiko said as he saw Kenshin looking left to right.

"Do you know why?" Kenshin asked with one of his weird smiles.

Yahiko shook his head; he never really thought about it that much till it finally drove him nuts.

"As your skills get better in swordsmanship you start to notice things like when someone is behind you or when some one attacks. It's almost like a warning system." He explained.

Yahiko nodded his head as he stepped further into the darkness. Finally as the moon reappeared what the both saw shocked them.

A young girl, about Yahiko's age, was bleeding very severely; dried blood caked her face, though he could see clearly that a wound near her stomach was still bleeding freely. Even her brown hair seemed to be dirtied with dirt and blood. As she looked straight at Yahiko he nearly lost his breath. Her eyes where like two pools of blue crystals, and with the moon light upon them, they looked unreal. But it only lasted a second for the she passed out while Kenshin yelled for Megumi.

As Shizuka closed her eyes all she could see was a boy, about her age, with a wooden sword in his hands and more people running out to treat her. Then…….all went black.


	2. An Unexpected Sight

Love for the Sword

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

As Shizuka rested in one of the rooms of Kaoru's home, after she was bandaged up and put in new cloths, Megumi told every one of her condition. Kenshin was sitting against the wall with the Reverse Blade sword in his lap while Sanosuke stood against the door. Yahiko listened intently as he sat next to Kaoru and Megumi.

"Her condition is stable for now." Megumi sighed, exhausted, as she wiped sweat away from her face. "But one of her lungs was punctured, and that my cause trouble. So she will probably be resting for a day or two."

"I'm just glad she didn't die." Yahiko said.

"I'm actually surprised she lived." commented Kenshin as he stood up.

"What do you mean Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as she turned to him with a puzzled look.

"Didn't you notice how much blood was on her cloths?" he replied. He looked over to Sanosuke.

"Yeah, actually, I did. You would think she was in a battle." Sanosuke exclaimed catching Kenshin's glimpse.

"You may be right." Megumi said as she slid out a small pack. "I found this near her injury around her waste and this is what I found inside."

When she opened the pack everyone's eyes almost popped out of their heads. Inside was an assortment of sharp thin needles and what looked like small bottles of black liquid. Some of the needles were blood stained and a few bottles were almost empty.

"W-what is that stuff?" Yahiko stammered staring wide eyed at the black liquid.

"It's called shingten, a very powerful poison." answered Megumi. "You can make it with various plants and wild flowers. But given the right dosage is a very good neutralizer."

"I wonder where she got those needles from." Kaoru asked.

"She probably stole them." Sanosuke said as he joined the small group and sat down.

"Maybe she didn't steal them at all; maybe they were given to her." Kenshin suggested as he too sat with every one else.

Жغжغжغжغжغж

_Where am I? Did I die?_ Shizuka thought as she lay still with her eyes closed, when she suddenly gasped out in pain as she breathed. _Well, I'm not dead, _Shizuka thought dreadfully as she opened her eyes. She found herself in a small room in a bed on the floor. Shizuka looked around the room with no interest then pulled down the top part of her-well maybe not hers seeing as it was new and clean-kimono and checked her wounds. She was surprised to find them cleaned, and bandaged very neatly.

Suddenly the room door was opened and Shizuka saw the young boy whom she had seen earlier in a regular kimono looking over his shoulder.

"I'll check on her." he yelled as he turned his head. Suddenly it was very, VERY, acquired. Then all hell broke lose.

"GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she covered her chest with the blanket with one hand while the other instinctively went to the side of her hip. Hastily the boy tried to go back threw the door.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he said as he retreated and shut the door.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Yahiko quickly walked to the other room where every one was waiting. When he entered the room he sat in between Kenshin and Megumi.

"So I'm guessing she's up." Sanosuke said with a sly grin.

"How did you know?" Yahiko asked praying that Sanosuke wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say.

"Let's see, there was a scream like 'Get out' I believe." Kaoru said also with a sly grin. Yahiko's face went red with embarrassment, as everyone started to chuckle.

"It's not funny!!" Yahiko yelled angrily, still blushing.

"Aww look he's blushing!" Kaoru teased, as she patted his head.

"Cut it out!" He yelled again while he tried to swat away Kaoru's hand. Then there was an unexpected "ahem" at the door way. They all turned and saw the young girl as if what had happened the night before didn't even happen. Her long brown hair was clean and tied into a tight bun, while her hands where at her sides.

"So," Kenshin said to break the silence, "what is your name?"

My name," she answered. "Is Shizuka."


	3. A Story of Pain

Love for the Sword

**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin**

A/N: Shizuka was born under a ninja clan that specialized in poisons and the human nerves system and its weak points. After she had finished her training at the age of thirteen she was kidnapped and forced to assassinate government officials. After a year of assassinations Shizuka finally had enough and fled to the nearest town. Though she was chased along the way and had a fierce battle that led to her injuries. She finally managed to escape her captors and found herself walking around and landed on the steps of the Kamiya Kasshin dojo where the story begins.

"Well that explains the needles" Kenshin said. Everyone had crowded around Shizuka and asked her about, well everything.

"Yeah but I thought there was no such things as ninja clans. At least not today." Sanosuke sighed as he stuck a piece of grass in his mouth.

"Yes well we keep to ourselves now a days." Shizuka said as she looked at the ground. "In the Meiji Revoloution we were forced to fight on either side and we lost many people so after the war we hid ourselves."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." Kaoru said as she placed a hand on Shizuka sholder. Shizuka bent her head down and began to cry.

"I lost my father and mother in that war. And my brother and sister." she cried. As her tears flowed down her face and on to her hands that were placed on her knees Yahiko clenched his wooden sword.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't be bothering you like this." Shizuka sniffed as she got up and picked up her small pack of needles. Suddenly Shizuka went back down feeling very dizzy.

"Hey!You really shouldn't move around to much." Megumi said as she placed a hand of her forhead. "You lost a lot of blood and should rest."

"Yahiko take Shizuka back to her room." Kauro instructed him and he was snapped out of his memories.

"Why do I have to do it?" Yahiko complained.

"Because you have nothing to do." retorted Kauro.

"My room?" Shizuka asked puzzled.

"Yes you can stay here as long as you want." Kenshin said as he got up. "Miss Kauro I'll be in the kitchen prebaring lunch."

"Fine, fine I'll take her to her room." Yahiko grumbled as he got up and heald out his hand for Shizuka to take. After Shizuka got up Yahiko walked her back to her room.

"Here," he said as he opened the door.

A/N: ok I'm sorry I have really bad writers block ok and lots of scholl work so ya.


	4. I'm Sorry

Love for the Sword

**I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**

A/N: Ok where we left off is when Yahiko was showing Shizuka her room, which is the one where she was sleeping in. Yahiko is about to leave ok. By the way I'm sorry if this took so long it was just I had three projects due on Oct.31st so I was working really hard.

"Here," Yahiko said as he opened the door. Shizuka walked in and sat down on her knees, so she wouldn't ruin her clothes, on the bed so her back was facing Yahiko. The room was silent, not even the birds chirped as if they could feel the tension in the room. Finally Yahiko spoke up.

"Listen about earlier… I didn't mean to… it just kind of happened… so I'm sorry." Shizuka didn't say a word and took out some of the thin needles from her pouch and began to clean them with a cloth-well not really a cloth, more like a shredded piece of clothing that looked like a cat attacked it-that was in a pocket on the side of the pouch. Suddenly Shizuka felt a finger lightly tracing the lightning bolt shaped scare on her back and she dropped the cloth and needle and let out a gasp; and as quickly as it had come it was gone and she whirled her head around to see Yahiko with his hands at his side and a sad look on his face.

It was quiet for a few second as Shizuka glared at Yahiko but she just turned around and went back to cleaning her needles. When she didn't hear the door open and close she turned her head again to see Yahiko just…watching her. Though she preferred to be alone Shizuka turned back, once more, to her needles. It was very silent in the room that day, not even the wind blew or the sound of birds singing could be heard. Only the heart beats of the two people sitting in the room: Yahiko and Shizuka.

"What happened?" Yahiko asked from behind her. Shizuka turned her head and her face showed no expression, except her crystal blue eyes. If you looked closely you could see all of her emotions at once but only if you looked closely.

"What do you mean?" She asked back, returning to her needles.

"How…How did you get that scar? The one on your back." He answered. Shizuka stopped and placed the needle she was cleaning down on the floor. Again there was silence but not an awkward silence, no this silence was the silence that told people that they were thinking about the answer, not just blurting it out.

"When I was thirteen, I was kidnapped from my village and brought somewhere near the mountains. There people told me that I had to work for them, to assassinate other people, at first I didn't want anything to do with it so…they took a whip and whipped me. I still said no after ten lashes so they brought out a sword that…that had been in a fire for hours and cut in to my back."

The silence in the room was like being in space, and Shizuka's words hung in the air like dense fog on a fall morning.

"At that time I still didn't understand a rule that my village has 'whenever given the choice of death take it' so I agreed, but as the years went on I figured out what it meant. I hated my job and sometimes I would have to watch my friends being punished, and at those times I wanted to die but I knew that if I did that another person would have to take my place…would have to go what I went through…so I stayed alive." Shizuka never turned her face to Yahiko as a single tear fell down her check and landed on the floor but she continued.

"T-that's when I learned that my village had b-been attacked. My parents and siblings died protecting every body they could as they held the enemies back long enough so my village could escape…" Shizuka could not finish the sentence, as she remembered hearing the news. By now tears where streaming down her beautiful face.

"My parents are dead too."

For one second Shizuka thought she had heard a voice from out of no where but then she turned around and saw Yahiko, his expression sad, and his hands clenched into tight fists. In fact he was clenching his fists so hard they began to bleed.

"My dad was a swordsman so he went off to the war, but he died. Then my mother got sick and died." Shizuka was about to say something to Yahiko when he stood up and left, leaving Shizuka alone to finish cleaning her needles.

۞§۞§۞§۞§۞§۞§

Yahiko walked towards his room to retrieve his sword. As he past the kitchen he heard his name being called.

"Yahiko where are you going." Came Kenshin's voice from the kitchen.

"To practice." Yahiko retorted and he went to his room to meditate.


End file.
